A Love As Old As Time
by AnamelethLeigh23
Summary: Lairiel is a servant-elf in the palace of Mirkwood, her best friend is the heir to the throne. When their love is unwelcomed by the Elven king, will they be able to surpress the feelings they have? Poisonous evil will drive them apart, but an even greater evil will see them re-united once more... Set Before, During and After the War of the Ring.
1. Prologue

******Hey guys, this is the prologue of my very first story. Its a Legomance (yaaaay!) between Legolas and another elf. Set before the Lord of the Rings trilogy, also during and then possible after it. **

** I hope you all like it, its an idea that really intrigued me. I'll try and update often if people take an interest. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any part of the LOTR franchise, this is a purely fan-based story. The only characters I do own are Lairiel, and Queen Amaniel, other than that, all credit goes to J.R.R Tolkien, Lord rest the great storyteller's soul.**

**Name pronunciation:**

**Lairiel (Lye - ree - ell)**

**Amaniel (Ah - mah - nee - ell)**

**Please review, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Centuries before the War of the Ring, the future of all Elves was unwillingly decided by two younglings, deep in the forest of Mirkwood.

Within the trees of this dark forest resided King Thranduil and his beloved wife, Queen Amaniel in the palace of Mirkwood. Their eldest son and heir, Legolas, was destined to take his father's place when his time came, at least he would have been, had it not been for that fateful day by the wide Oak…

Legolas was wandering in the palace gardens, at just 30 years old he was still young, and to the race of men he would have looked just like any other child were it not for his strong cheekbones and pointed ears.

The blossom trees were beginning to shed their flowers in the early summer breeze, falling like snow around the young Prince as he tried to understand the workings of his very first bow. In the distance he could hear laughter, thought faint and fragile, it carried across the gardens like an entire chorus. He looked in its direction, seeing a young elleth, about his age running down the stairs from the palace kitchens to the gardens.

The little prince almost dropped his bow as he watched her run freely amongst the flowers. He'd never seen another like her; all of his kin were blonde haired with blue eyes. This elleth had short dark curls and even darker eyes, so dark that had Legolas not known any better, he could have mistaken her for a human.

His curiosity got the better of him, and he moved closer to wide Oak in the centre of the garden clearing. He concealed himself behind it, watching the elleth talking to the flowers and telling them stories. He moved slightly to get a better look at her when suddenly a twig snapped under his foot and he froze in his tracks.

A split second after the twig had snapped, the elleth's eyes were upon him and their gazes locked. In that moment their destiny was born and their fate was sealed, and it only lasted mere seconds…


	2. Growing closer

**Thank you soo much to those who reviewed and have decided to follow this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Here we go, second chapter, or first after the prologue (You choose which you like best haha). This is most important, how it all begins. I have done the ages slightly older than the books, or so i believe. I did this just to establish that they've known eachother for years upon years. **

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Lord of the rings, all credits for characters and the majority of events go to J.R.R Tolkien (master storyteller). The only characters I own are Lairiel and Legolas's mother and maybe a few extras who appear along the way.**

**Thank you for the support so far, enjoy x :)**

**Please note - all elvish translation is at the bottom, Writing in bold italics are the characters speaking elvish, this will be most important for later chapters when not everyone speaks elvish. :) I hope it all makes sense for you :)**

* * *

**Growing closer**

To the noble elves of Mirkwood, it would have been shameful to have their Princling mix with the likes of a future service elf. However, Queen Amaniel stayed the King's commands, for she believed there was no harm in the children playing together. After all, the elleth would not be needed for service until she was at least one thousand years old.

And so it was that Prince Legolas, heir of Mirkwood came to grow close to Lairiel of the palace service elves.

By the time they were both one thousand years old, Legolas had already begun his Princely duties and warrior training, and Lairiel went in to service. Every day it would be her responsibility to set the grand table, prepare beds for guests and be on hand at the extravagant parties often thrown by King Thranduil.

On the other hand, Legolas had the responsibility of hunting, lessons from his superiors, not to mention defending his father's kingdom whenever the time came. Nevertheless, he vowed to always spare a little time each day to meet his best friend and unwind.

This time was often spent either on long walks through the paths of Mirkwood, in a secret section of the library so that Lairiel would not be found and reprimanded, or in the beautiful garden where they had first met.

Legolas was usually a quiet elf, speaking very little, and only with Lairiel would his true self appear. When he was beside her he was truly happy. They would laugh for hours, which he had always noticed made her eyes sparkle. Sometimes he felt that there was nothing, throughout the entire realms of elves, more beautiful than her eyes and laugh. It would be a true evil if anything made her lose them, even for a day.

Lairiel was the more forward of the two. On the day they had first met in the garden, she had been the first to incline her head, the first to speak, and the one to encourage conversation. She had no idea that day of who he was or who he would grow up to be, to her he was just another elf, a friend to play games with, someone to talk to. She still felt that way now.

She waited anxiously, like a worried sister, whenever he went off to battle. Not through doubt of his skill, but just plain fear that there was a chance that someday he may not come back. This, any friend would do. However, there was no time for her to sit about. Even as she worried, she was rushed off her feet with her duties; sometimes she wondered how she made it through the days without dozing off.

But he always returned, and always in the same condition he had left. That was until the time he went out to fight the Goblin army of the Misty Mountains…

Lairiel waited anxiously under the shade of the wide Oak, where Legolas had asked her to meet him in a note he had left her this morning. The air was cold, even under the shade of the great trees, but it did not affect Lairiel. All Elves were highly resistant to the elements; this made them superior in battles.

Still, Lairiel tightened her cloak around her shoulders, and began to bite her fingernails.

"_**An elleth such as yourself should not take up such a habit,"**_ A perfect Elven tongue spoke from behind her. She turned to see Legolas, clad in the well-concealed armour of Mirkwood. From reading the ghost of a smile on his face, she understood that he was not worried about the battle, only happy at seeing his friend before he departed. _**"It will ruin your hands,"**_ he continued.

Lairiel lowered her right hand to her side and hid it in her sleeve, slightly ashamed at being caught."My hands are ruined all the same,"she replied in the same language, the one of the elves. _**"My years of service have gladly seen to that." **_She lowered her gaze to the floor, not wanting him to see the sadness in her eyes.

Legolas stepped closer to his friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. He said nothing more, simply nodded his head for her to follow, and guided her to the other side of the wide Oak. Here they were completely out of view of the palace, and could have a last moment of privacy before he left for battle.

"_**Lairi, do not worry. I will come back, I always do."**_Legolas sounded so sure, but it could not stop Lairiel's fear. Even the ever-familiar sound of the nickname he had given to her was not enough.

"_**Forgive me mellon nin, I should not doubt your return. But I cannot tear away from the fear that overcomes me whenever you leave."**_

Legolas put his finger under her chin, willing her to lift her head and look at him. Her eyes met his, and calmness suddenly washed over her. His blue eyes were steady on her brown ones and she managed to lessen her nerves.

His right hand came up to caress her cheek. Before now, she had never really thought much about the gesture. But today, in this moment, it seemed so much more gentle, much more adoring, as if he were feeling fragile glass. His eyes glistened with something she could not put her finger on. She was about to ask him what was wrong when, as fast as lightening, the index finger of his left hand was touching her lips.

"_**Don't speak,"**_ he said. _**"There is something I've been meaning to say to you for some time now. This moment might be the last chance I get."**_

He slowly lowered his finger as he said this, much to the confusion of his young elleth friend. Her brows furrowed but she did not speak. She was stunned by his tone; had he not just been saying that he would come back? Why could it not wait until his return?

He took a deep breath, as if preparing to plunge into a deep lake, his eyes never leaving Lairiel's.

"_**Lairiel, you're my best friend, and I feel like I can trust you with anything, like I can tell you everything. Do you understand?"**_ He asked.

"_**Yes of course, I feel just the same about you."**_

"_**Good, I'm glad."**_ He smiled, almost nervously. He lowered his right hand from her face and took both of her hands in his, holding them up near his chest. _**"I've thought many times just recently, how to go about telling you, but nothing seemed right, and then I realized… I should have told you everyday from the moment we met..."**_

Legolas pressed her palms flat to his chest. Through the invisible layers of armour she could feel his heart beating. Steady and Strong. A flame in his chest that she hoped would never be extinguished. Her own heart pounded, he was so close to her now, but he shifted his head to her left. His lips lingered by her ear. She could hear her pulse in her ears like a pounding war drum.

However, through the commotion, she heard him utter three precious words. _**" Amin mela lle."**_.

Lairiel's breath caught in her throat and her bottom lip fell open slightly. Legolas pulled away from her ear and gazed at her with his beautiful ice blue gems. He then came forward again, stepping closer so that there was no space between them and gently pressed his lips to hers for the first time.

Lairiel was in utter shock. Her best friend was kissing her. Not only her best friend, her Prince! At first it was odd, but the lay his lips were moving against hers, it somehow began to feel right. Like destiny. She returned the gesture just as urgently, for she too had been denying feelings for him.

The moment could not have been more right than it was. Legolas was going away, no one knew how long for, and there was always a chance, though very little, that he may not return.

When Lairiel would come to think about it later, she would not regret it, for she knew that if she had not been true to him and he did not return, she would not be able to live with herself.

But for now they were happy and content, concealed behind the wide Oak, where they had first met, confessing their true love for one another.

Regretfully Legolas had to step away as horses pulled into the nearby courtyard, leaving Lairiel lost for both words and breath. Pressing his fingers into her palm, he closed her had over something small and cold, before moving to retrieve his bow and quiver from the other side of the tree.

He glanced at her once more and said, _**"Tenna' ento lye omenta"**_ before heading over to the group of horses. Some were already carrying elves, and some had yet to be mounted. Still equipped with his bow and arrows, Legolas gracefully swung himself up onto Elear, his white stallion, and looked back towards the Oak tree.

Lairiel had quietly stepped out, as had many of the other servants who now lined the open hallways of Mirkwood. She looked down at the hand Legolas had placed something into, and there she found a silver Iris flower pendant and at the bottom of the stem sat an ice blue crystal. It was his token; the gift that he was supposed to give his one true love when he had at last found her.

It was so beautiful; she could not believe that it was sitting in her palm. He'd meant it. He'd meant everything he conveyed in the kiss they had just shared. She knew it now.

She looked up and met his eyes again. This time she could not guard her emotions and left a single tear fall down her cheek.

One moment he was there, real in her arms, kissing her. The next, he was at the front of the army, leading them out of the gates of Mirkwood and onward towards the Misty Mountains.

The last words Lairiel spoke that day were a prayer to the gods: _**"May their journey be swift and safe, may they all return in one piece. I bid thee watch over Legolas and bless his arrows so that the enemy finds death quickly. As the Valar is my witness, I promise not to lose hope in the days to come."**_

* * *

**Soooooooo? Tell me what you think. I really enjoyed this chapter because this is how their love story all kicks off. I hope you enjoyed it, Elvish translations below...**

**Amin mela lee - I love you**

**Tenna' ento lye omenta - Until next we meet**

**I get all my phrases and sayings from a website called Grey-company ,they have a huge list thats quite helpful.**

_**What will happen next time when Legolas returns from fighting in the mountains injured? Who will be assigned to take care of him? Will their love ever become public? If so, how will it be received?**_

_**Find out next time :)**_


	3. Bound by Service, Bound by Love

******I'd just like to say thank you so much for the support so far, it means so much to me that you really like this story.**

**I've uploaded a longer chapter this time, and they're going to be this long from now on and maybe even longer, i can just get more story in that way. Im also going to be posting some links to my Polyvore site, and they'll open up to sets that I have made for this story such as characters, outfits and the all important Iris Pendant.**

**Once again, I only own Lairiel, and other original characters, i do not take any credit for characters thought up by J.R.R Tolkien**

**There you have it, enjoy chapter 3 :)**

* * *

**Bound by service, bound by love**

Lairiel could do nothing with her days but continue to work. Everyday for almost six weeks she went through the same routine; in the mornings she would set the table for breakfast, including Legolas's place as the king wished. By noon she had made the beds and set the places for lunch, and until it was time to set the grand table for dinner she was on duty to serve the king and queen with whatever they wished for. All the while, Legolas's iris pendant rested close to her heart, tucked deep into the front of her dress, out of sight.

Her nights were the worst that they had ever been. She often went to sleep dreaming of Legolas's return, or the times when he had been here, wishing that it would not be much longer before she could see him again.

Lairiel longed to be in his strong arms, to pick up where they had left off at the oak tree. She wanted to whisper the words he had left her with back to him, and share another urgent but tender kiss with him.

As she laid her head against her pillow, and caressed the iris jewel in her hands, the realization hit her. No matter how much they loved one another, no matter how much they declared it; nothing could come of it. The rest of the royal family would not allow it. Especially King Thranduil. She knew this more than anyone; Legolas was royalty, and he would be bound by duty to marry another elleth, one of nobility like him. He could not bring an elf out of service and make her a princess; it simply wasn't done.

Yet, regardless of how much her head screamed that it was improper to love him, the warmth that she felt from the pendant around her neck, and her heart beating in her chest somehow said differently.

It was early into the seventh week that that the army had been gone, when Lairiel was roused from her sleep by Rossel, a fellow service elf with blazing red hair. She seemed panicked, and was shaking Lairiel's shoulders almost violently, to get her to open her eyes.

"_**Lairiel!"**_ She cried, her voice reaching a higher octave than usual. _**"Lairiel, you must wake! Right now!"**_

Lairiel pushed the elleth's hands away and propped herself up on her elbows. _**"What is it Rossel? What's the matter?" **_She asked, trying to keep her voice calm, hoping it would rub off on her friend.

Rossel didn't calm down at all. Her eyes shone with fear that soon hit Lairiel too. _**"It's the King and Queen, Lairiel, they need to see you right away! In the infirmary!"**_

Lairiel immediately got up and dressed quickly as Rossel relayed the rest of the story to her. The army had returned just minutes ago, and everyone had gone into panic. Elear had come back without Legolas. Instead, Legolas was being carried in front of the Captain of the guard, two goblin arrows embedded in his torso. Their were more injured and some had lost their lives to the goblins in the Misty Mountains, but Lairiel's brain blocked that out after she discovered Legolas was seriously wounded.

The King and Queen were calling for her because she was well trained in the art of healing as well as palace service. Rossel led her through the halls, to Mirkwood's infirmary, a wooden all that sat amongst the forest as thought it had been there since the dawn of time.

Outside the door, Lairiel thanked Rossel and took a deep, calming breath before she entered. She could not let her emotions get the better of her here, she was bound by service to be impartial, to not weep at death and not refuse even too difficult a wound. Calming her anxiety, she pulled back the hanging curtain that acted as the door, and stepped inside.

* * *

Inside, other attendants where taking care of a few elves that mostly had cuts and other minor wounds from battle, but that seemed about it. However, Lairiel was hurried in immediately and directed to the end of the large hall, where the King and Queen were waiting beside an elf laid on one of the infirmary beds. His skin was pale and sweating. His tunic had been torn open at the side and chest, where two arrows were stuck.

Had their majesties not been there, she would not have recognized him, not even by his perfectly blonde hair, which now seemed dull and lifeless. The rest of him soon would be if she didn't act fast.

Lairiel came to Legolas's side, where Queen Amaniel was holding his hand, a sharp yet worried look on her face. She looked at Lairiel with pleading eyes and reluctantly let him go, stepping over to her husband and letting Lairiel begin her work.

Another healer came to her side to assist her, fetching anything she needed.

" _**I need bandages and alcohol, lots of it," **_she said firstly and took hold of one of the arrows. The wound was pouring with blood and beginning to get infected. She moved it slightly, and immediately stopped when it made Legolas cry out loudly in agony. He should have been given medicine to make him sleep, and she cursed whoever had not given it to him.

She then moved up beside his face. _**"Prince Legolas, it is me; Lairiel. If you can hear me, please open your eyes."**_ She watched as he responded and slowly opened his eyes. She could tell he was not himself when he looked at her, inside she was panicked, but on the outside she had to be calm and collected. It was worse than she feared.

"_**Can you help him Lairiel?" **_King Thranduil asked, with a supporting arm around his wife.

Lairiel swallowed and looked at the king. Her heart wanted to pour out to him about how she feared she may not be able to save him, that life had left him so much that using sleeping medicine to numb the pain for him might actually kill him instead of much else. But she knew she could not. She was bound by service to keep a positive outlook on things, no matter how grim they may truly be, and she was bound by love to save her prince, who lay dying before her.

"_**I shall do my best my King. I promise, I will do everything I can and I will not stop until it is too late." **_Lairiel rested a hand on Legolas's forehead, which made him close his eyes again. _**"Please your majesties, forgive me, I understand your grief but you cannot be here now. You must leave him in our care. We will not give up on him. I will not give up on him."**_

The King and Queen nodded and took their leave. Once they were out of sight, she bent down to Legolas's ear and whispered, _**"Don't you give up on me either."**_

The assistant healer returned with the strongest alcohol he could find and a large pile of bandages. It was Lairiel's job to deal with the removal of the arrows; and it would have been so much easier if Legolas were asleep for it. Unfortunately, his state meant he had to stay awake for it all.

Lairiel had heard of these arrows embedded in his side and chest. The goblins had invented them so that upon contact with the skin, they turned, corkscrewing into the body, making them almost impossible to remove. The one in Legolas's flank, although difficult, would not be as hard a problem as the one in his chest.

* * *

They worked late into the night, firstly poring some alcohol onto the wound, clearing where the blood had begun to dry around the arrow. She realized that there would be no other way to remove it than to cut some of the wound that had already begin to heal, and so, quickly but carefully got to work. Her only comfort that Legolas was still alive, were the constant cries of agony that erupted from his throat as she worked the arrow out of his body.

He was bandaged at his side now, and Lairiel had to face the oncoming threat of the arrow in his chest. Repeating the same procedure, it soon became clear that it was close to his heart. If the removal of the arrow didn't kill him, the enormous loss of blood would.

No one was around now, He assistant had gone to fetch more bandages and the rest of the workers had just gone home after attending their patients. She was alone with Legolas and her emotions.

It worried her that she may not be able to save him, and her heart overflowed with sadness at the possible loss of him, she rested a hand over his heart and let her tears escape. Her sobbing was just becoming uncontrollable, when she felt a hand against her own.

She turned to her patient and saw his hand holding hers over his heart. She looked to his face and saw him looking at her through half closed eyelids, a drowsy smile on his face. It just broke her heart more.

"_**Why are you crying Lairi?"**_ his voice croaked because of the pain and how drained he was.

"_**I'm scared Legolas."**_ She admitted. _**"'I'm so scared."**_

His free hand reached up to take hold of the chain around her neck. His hands were cold and she knew it was because he was at death's door. He pulled the pendant out over the top of her dress and held it in his palm.

"_**Don't worry Melamin, I'm not giving up on you just yet."**_

"_**But the arrow,"**_ She pleaded, wiping her tears from her cheeks. _**"It's so close to your heart, if the removal doesn't kill you then the loss of blood will."**_

Legolas gripped her hand tighter and looked her deep in the eyes. _**"I trust you. I will not let it kill me. Come on, you can do this!"**_

Lairiel saw his eyes sparkling. It was unbelievable how he had so much life in him still. Somehow he gave her the courage and she wiped her face quickly as her assistant came back into the hall, so that he would not see how she had let her emotions spill out.

Legolas never took his eyes off her as she prepared to remove the arrow. He still cried out in pain, as anyone would if they had an arrow embedded in their chest, but he vowed to be strong for her, as he knew she was being for him.

He felt everything she was doing, and it was agony, but he knew he would not be able to live with himself, even in the next life, if he died in front of her like this.

After what seemed like hours, the tip of the arrow was finally gone and Lairiel was pouring alcohol onto the wound to clean it. She had her assistant pressing gauze and treated bandages to the blood that was now flowing, and Legolas suddenly felt very tired.

All he remembered afterwards was Lairiel's smiling face and her wonderful smile. He managed to smile back, letting her know that he'd believed in her all along, before he let the weariness take control.

* * *

**OOOOOO the never ending suspense haha!**

**There we have it, chapter 3... Stand by for chapter 4, theres a whole lot of secret romance on the way..**

**Please Review, i hope you all loved it :)**


	4. The White Iris

**Hey all! Im so sorry its been so long, ive been working on future chapters so I can keep ahead of myself.**

**I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited, even followed this story, I'm so happy that your all enjoying it and it really makes my day to see such nice comments encouraging me to keep going.**

**There's alot of drama coming up in future chapters, I hope it keeps you all interested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or the characters within it, they belong to the great J.R.R Tolkien. I only own Lairiel and my original characters.**

**Thank you so much once again, enjoy xx**

* * *

**The White Iris**

Legolas awoke in his own bed, in his own room, to the sound of distant humming. The room seemed to spin a little as he lifted his body up, the pain in his chest stopped him as did the sight of someone walking in from his bathroom carrying blankets and towels.

The elleth, whom the lovely tune was coming from, wandered over to the ottoman beside the window and laid the blankets in the sunlight before standing and turning to face him.

Legolas thought he had awoken into another dream. Lairiel looked at him with kind, almost relieved, eyes and a lovely smile. She immediately came to his bedside.

"_**Thank Eru you're awake,"**_ She said quietly, taking a seat on the stool next to him. _**"You were beginning to worry us all."**_

Legolas smiled at her and reached for her face, gently cupping her cheek in his palm. _**"I told you I wouldn't give up on you, Melamin."**_ They both smiled. This was the first moment they had shared alone together in weeks, and it could only be spoilt by the sound of the Prince's angry stomach, growling to be filled. _**"Exactly how long have I been asleep?"**_ Legolas asked.

"_**Almost four days,"**_ Lairiel replied. _**"Others wanted to wake you sooner, but I warned them that it would only hinder your healing process."**_ She looked down at the bandages still wrapped around his chest. _**"I was afraid that waking you early would start more bleeding, and then that would eventually…"**_ She sat upon the stool at his bedside to stop her knees shaking.

"_**Shh, don't speak of it." **_Legolas had noticed, though she did well to hide it, the fear in her eyes. _**"I'm here now, and nothing will take me away from you again."**_

They smiled at one another, and Legolas slowly rubbed his thumb over Lairiel's cheekbone. He pressed their foreheads together and stared deep into her eyes. _**"A day hasn't passed where I haven't thought about you. Or a night where I haven't seen your face in my dreams."**_ Lairiel knew he was talking about his time in the mountains.

"_**Hmm,"**_ Lairiel felt a blush creep into her cheeks, _**"Nor for I. I have dreamt so often of your return, I was beginning to wonder if it would truly happen." **_She let out a sigh of contentment. _**"I am so happy that it did."**_

The smile on Legolas's face made the sun itself look like a flickering candle. He pulled her slightly closer, and Lairiel tilted her head slightly, their noses touching. There was warmth between them that neither had ever felt before, but they knew it felt right. They inched closer, eager but also timid to share their first kiss since he had returned.

As their lips were about to touch, Lairiel's ears perked up at the sound of someone calling her.

"_**Lairiel." **_Calenor, one of the male service elves and a dear friend of Lairiel's stepped into the doorway, giving the two elves mere milliseconds to put appropriate space between them. Lairiel stood almost too quickly, accidently knocking over the stool she had been sitting on.

Calenor came to an abrupt stop, eyeing Lairiel curiously. She simply stood looking at him with a polite look on her face, but his sharp eyes noticed the stool and the harsh rise and fall of her chest that only came when one moved quickly and with much effort.

Legolas also noticed and quickly diverted Calenor's attention by clearing his throat and sitting himself up properly. Calenor's eyes diverted and suddenly went wide. _**"Oh, your highness. Forgive me, I did not know you had awoken."**_

"_**I have only just. It's quite alright Calenor. Tell me, what brings you here?" **_Legolas put on a voice of authority, which seemed to remove all of Calenor's suspicions about what had been happening before he entered the room.

"_**I have just come to retrieve Lairiel my Prince. It is time for her to set the dinner table."**_ Calenor's voice quivered slightly, which caused Lairiel to lower her head and give a small smirk.

"_**Very well," **_Legolas replied and turned to Lairiel, who masked her emotions once more. _**"It seems you must depart Mellon nin, I shall not keep you." **_He smiled at her, and she bowed her head slightly to him before turning to leave the room.

She passed Calenor without a look, but at the doorway turned to smile back at Legolas, letting him know that she would see him soon, and then continued down the hall. In the distance, she could hear Calenor still with the Prince. _**"It is good to see you awake my Lord. Will you be attending dinner tonight?"**_

Silently, Lairiel cursed him for walking in on them and let her mask slip to reveal the disappointment shine on her face.

* * *

There were many other moments like the one that day, always being interrupted by others. However, there were also many were they weren't. Stolen kisses by the oak, quick pecks on the cheek whilst they were shooting together on her days off. And many nights after dinner in a quiet clearing of White Iris flowers simply looking up at the stars.

It was a beautiful sight to see in dark days such as these. Rumors had begun of a shadow growing in the east, but right now, neither elf could care less. As long as they had one another, no malice was too fearsome.

Legolas was completely healed in just a few months, and the King had decided that a party would be thrown in celebration. Preparations started immediately, and Lairiel could barely find a moments peace to be with Legolas.

It was the morning of the celebration; Lairiel had just finished setting the table with decorations and placemats when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and a soft voice whispered in her ear. _**"I think you've been avoiding me to start a love affair the ivy decor."**_

Lairiel couldn't help but laugh. He was so understanding and forgiving without saying anything directly. _**"Trust me Melamin; the ivy décor isn't quite as loving as you."**_

Legolas chuckled kissed her cheek and she turned in his arms.

"_**I've missed you,"**_ Legolas said, pressing his forehead to hers.

"_**And I you, but I have been kept thoroughly busy preparing for tonight's celebration in your honor," **_Lairiel smiled.

"_**And I assure you no one will love it as much as I will. Will you save me a dance?"**_

Lairiel's smile dropped almost immediately; she took a second to wonder if he truly had just asked her such a thing. _**"Legolas, you know I cannot do that. It would get us both in trouble, especially me." **_Lairiel pulled away and went back to straightening some of the table decorations. _**"The king would be most unhappy." **_ It was custom for stations to be kept separate at such events, which was why Lairiel could now feel her heart begging to dance with him, and her head screaming that it was wrong to do so.

"_**It does not matter to me what others think, even my father." **_Legolas answered. _**"There will come a day when he will no longer be able to make decisions for me. I say, why not start now? If I want to dance with you tonight, I will, and I will not take no for an answer."**_

Lairiel laughed slightly. _**"You sound like an elf-ling, with big dreams we know cant come true. It just isn't done that way Legolas."**_ Lairiel tried to keep her emotions under wraps, but the truth was that she was being realistic and it broke her heart's pleas. _**"We both know that. If we're caught together, everyone else will do everything in thier power to break us apart. And it will be that way until the day you become king, which for all we know could be another thousand years." **_

Legolas couldn't keep it hidden any longer; his emotions also got the better of him. He followed close to Lairiel as she walked down the table; stopping her and making her look at him, so that he could tell her how serious he was about her. _**"I say let them try!" **_He raised his voice slightly to get her attention better: she was so stubborn at times, but he loved it about her. _**"I do not care how hard they try!"**_

"_**Lower your voice. Please, someone will hear you."**_

"_**Let them hear. Let the whole of Mirkwood know how hard I will fight for what we have. I don't care what anyone else says or does to us. No one else matters Lairi. All that matters is how much I love you."**_ He lowered his voice now and looked straight into her eyes, which were welling up. He knew it was hard for her, the hammer of judgment would fall hardest on her, but he was determined to be with her for the rest of his days. _**"I love you Lairi."**_ He almost whispered it now, so only she would hear. _**"I love you so much, I swear to bind myself to you one day."**_

Lairiel gasped. She couldn't believe her ears, a Prince promising himself to a servant, it was completely unheard of. As much as she wanted and wished it to be true, it would never happen. She knew it, and he should have known better.

"_**It is not fair to play with unsuspecting hearts Legolas."**_ She replied, thinking he was playing an awful joke. _**"You know that can never happen between us. Our separate stations wont allow marriage, and if you are not suggesting marriage… well… that's blasphemy. You'd be mad, going against all Elven belief."**_ Lairiel spoke in a whisper about such matters, as any elf would. To talk of pre-marital consummation was forbidden, but not as much as actually doing it. _**"I should think a Prince of Mirkwood would know better."**_

Legolas shook his head slightly. His brow furrowed in confusion. _**"What's happened to you Lairiel? At one time you wouldn't care about our situation, you would see me as just another elf. We've been close friends regardless for over 500 years, since we started our duties."**_

"_**At one time, we were not trying to keep a love affair secret."**_ Lairiel responded quietly, she looked him deep in the eyes and let the truth pour out. _**"We were not hiding in shadows, pulling apart at even the slightest sound or flicker of movement."**_

"_**Then lets not hide anymore. Let them know. I wont let anyone harm you, I promise to keep you safe, I'll talk to my father and make him understand."**_ Legolas held her in his arms, pleading with her.

Lairiel let a single tear slide from her eye, down her skin. It sparkled in the lantern light that filled the hall. _**"Legolas…"**_ She whispered. _**"We both know that it won't happen that way."**_

"_**Legolas?"**_ The Queen entering the hall suddenly caught them off guard. Legolas immediately let go of Lairiel and widened the gap between them, simply proving her point.

The Queen looked between the two of them -if she had seen anything, she did not say so -and then she addressed her son. "_**Legolas, it is time to get ready for your party."**_ She then turned to Lairiel, who lowered her head. _**"Lairiel dear, will you assist me this evening with my gown?"**_

Lairiel curtseyed slightly. _**"Of course, your majesty."**_ With that she left Legolas's side and headed away towards the Queen's chambers.

* * *

Queen Amaniel was sat at her vanity table at sunset. She was dressed in an extravagant silver dress that laced at the back and had light green panels on the skirt and shoulder. Lairiel was now brushing out her long hair and braiding it appropriately for the evening.

"_**My son seems quite taken by you, young Lairiel,"**_ She said, a knowing smirk on her face as she observed herself.

Lairiel's shocked expression met the queen's in the mirror. She was lost for words, and could not form anything in her throat in response.

"_**Its quite alright, I spoke with him just now in the hall. He told me everything."**_ The Queen's blue eyes were just as piercing as Legolas's, but more aged and wise. So that was why she had taken so long to meet Lairiel in her room.

"_**Everything, my lady?"**_ Lairiel hesitated with the brush as she watched the Queen look back at her reflection.

"_**Everything,"**_ she repeated. _**"He told me how he loves you, and wishes you to be together for eternity. I found it quite bold and unprecedented of him."**_

Lairiel gulped. Queen Amaniel was a noble elf, and followed protocol. The young elleth was prepared for whatever may come her way._** "Forgive me, my lady. I understand that nothing can come of it, and I have asked him to stop before we both get into trouble."**_

"_**Nonsense!"**_ The Queen chuckled lightly. _**"You are not accused of anything but loving another one of your kind."**_

"_**But your majesty… Our stations…"**_

"_**Are very different yes. I must admit I found it very unusual, coming from my own son's mouth. Then again, Legolas has never been one to follow protocol when it comes to you. Just look at when you were both children, station did not bother you then, and it should not bother you now. Not after the years you have known one another."**_

Lairiel could not quite believe what she was hearing. First Legolas was suggesting that they bond, a forbidden concept without marriage, and now his mother, the Queen of Mirkwood, was encouraging their love affair. Maybe someone had put something in thier glasses at lunch, Lairiel thought.

"_**My husband however, is not like I am. He shall need some persuading… Not to worry, leave that to me… Ah! Lairiel, you have done a wonderful job with my hair and gown. Thank you for your service."**_ The Queen turned left and right, admiring her reflection. _**"Now my child, you must go and prepare yourself for the party, it's going to be very enjoyable."**_

With that Lairiel immediately curtseyed and took her leave. _They've all been on the wine! _She thought to herself.

* * *

The party that night seemed to have even the staff's spirits in high hopes. Lairiel had put her hair up, as she did for all parties, and wore a long green dress, like the other service maids. It was plain, so that they were distinguishable from the other guests, and they circled the room with wine and food.

To her left, Lairiel could see Legolas, clad in a silver and green tunic; the traditional clothing of male Mirkwood nobility, where the ladies wore silver and green gowns. To her left, she saw Calenor, in an outfit of similar color to her own. He seemed watching her intently, almost suspiciously, and she tried not to make eye contact with him.

After circling a few times, she put her tray down and went to check the table was still in order, only to be stopped along the way by Calenor. She smiled and tried to side step around him but he blocked her again.

"_**Calenor, is there a problem?"**_ She asked, smiling. Truly she thought his sudden change in behavior odd, but had to wear a positive expression.

His eyes were fixed on hers maliciously. _**"I do not like the way the Prince is looking at you. It suggests that you two are familiar with one another."**_

"_**We have been friends for over one thousand years, we are familiar." **_Lairiel managed to pass him, but he followed her to the table and hung close to her ear.

"_**You know that I mean another kind of familiar."**_ The malice and jealousy was clear in his voice. _**"You are courting him aren't you? Don't deny it, I know what your game is."**_

"_**Oh you do, do you? Pray tell, what is my game?"**_ Lairiel asked, not believing a word.

"_**You will court him for a claim to the throne. You will lead him to your bed and beg him to make you Queen. Its been going on for months now, I know it has, I wouldn't be surprised if you are carrying his bastard child right now."**_

Lairiel reacted immediately. She swung around and her hand connected to his cheek with an almighty crack, shocking some of the guests and making them turn around to look. She gulped and then spoke aloud for show. _**"My goodness Calenor, what's come over you? I think you are quite ill. No one in their right mind would hit themselves in the mouth like that. Maybe we should take you to the infirmary."**_ She waved a hand and called over two other male service elves, and she managed to whisper in his ear as they came to collect him. _**'You are a suspicious and jealous fool, you know nothing and never will."**_

As they carried him off, Lairiel bowed her head, willing everyone to carry on with their business. She turned back around and held her agonized fingers, nothing was broken, but she was surprised at the force that she had put into the connection with his face.

Another elf came to stand beside her, she recognized him even before he spoke.

"_**And what was all that about?"**_ Legolas asked, making it look as though he was just standing nearby and not socializing.

"_**Nothing, just a slight misunderstanding,"**_ Lairiel explained, hiding her hand from view, hoping he wouldn't notice. _**"I handled it, all is well." **_

"_**I sense otherwise," **_Legolas took her hurting hand in his, gently rubbing his fingers over it._** "He must have said something quite hurtful."**_

Lairiel took a deep breath and stood straight up, turning her head, meeting Legolas's eyes, which were pure blue-grey, and worried.

"_**He knows about us, but he thinks its much more serious."**_

"_**Did he hurt you?"**_

She heard a hint of anger in his tone and immediately shook her head. _**"No, not at all. I'm quite alright."**_ She gave him a small smile and then looked at her hand.

"_**I must say it was quite a hit."**_ He smirked. _**"I will have to recommend you to the army if you keep that strength up."**_

They shared a quite laugh before King Thranduil stood from his thrown and raised his arms high, waving them to gain everyone's attention. He announced that it was now time for the traditional folk dances, which he and The Queen would begin.

The musicians played a tune that was all too familiar amongst the elves, and the King began to twirl Queen Amaniel around the hall. Legolas stepped forward at a certain point, bowed to his parents and took his mothers hand, picking up where his father had left off.

Lairiel smiled as the majority of the guest joined in with the party dances. She enjoyed watching them from afar, copying the foot movements, although she also knew the dances by heart.

The staff were allowed their own dance, a very lively one, that had them all spinning and laughing about. Lairiel stayed close to the maids as they formed lines, clapping and toe-tapping. Suddenly, there was a flash of light blonde hair. Where she should have met Rossel in partner hold she was met by ice blue eyes and a brilliant smile.

There was no chance to be shocked by the incident, Rossel had already found another partner and Lairiel was being lifted in a circle, gripping tightly to the Princes shoulders. It was so unexpected that she burst out laughing with him, and the rest of the guests seemed pleasant about it.

Once Lairiel was on the ground, the dancing continued and not a soul complained. She had no idea where Legolas had learned this dance, but he certainly knew it well.

Only now did she understand what he had meant by not caring. He had done this in front of a room full of nobles and dignitaries, and the smile on his face was pure and brilliant. He wasn't doing this to make her look like a fool in public, and he wasn't teasing her or mocking her feelings. He really loved her, and she was ashamed she hadn't believed him all along.

Her eyes lowered and she stopped dancing at a slower part of the song, hanging her head in shame. She heard Legolas give a small laugh, and his finger went under her chin, lifting her head so she could meet his eyes.

He was close, so close she could smell the wonderful scent of pine on his clothes, and his eyes sparkled. He was mesmerizing. She tilted her head as he came closer, and the room seemed to go silent around them. Their lips met, and it was almost like they were the only two in the room.

The music cut off abruptly, mostly because the musicians were sat gawping at the couple, and the sound of harsh gasps filled the room.

Legolas and Lairiel broke apart, and wrapped their arms around one another as they looked at the guests. Lairiel noticed that the only unappauled, neutral face in the room was Queen Amaniel's. She looked as though she had seen it all coming.

Legolas reacted quickly; he took Lairiel's hand and pulled her towards the doors, leading her down the halls of the palace to his room. By the time they got there, Lairiel was already crying.

* * *

So there was have it! The secret is out!

Let me know how you feel about Calenor and how suspicious he was.

Please read and review, I really do love the support I've gotten so far, once again, sorry for the late upload.

Coming up ... King Thranduil's about to blow his gasket about his son loving a commoner, but can a well known wizard calm his harsh demands? Are Lairiel and Legolas about to commit a forbidden act? Find out next time :)


	5. The Angel's Lullaby

**Hey all! sorry once again that its been so long. I've had tons happening.**

**Thank you to all that have been reviewing and following this story, I hope I can keep you all in suspense and wonder for maaaany chapter to come.**

**Just wanted to clear a few things up from Reviews I've got (Which I am super grateful for):**

** I understand that elves are free to love whomever they chose, i just wanted to make it a little bit more dramatic by adding in social barriers and such.. I've made Thranduil into a character that isn't too nice, and he's a king who doesn't like going against tradition and rules. I'm sure Tolkien didn't intend him to be like that, I just wanted to twist it a little bit.**

** However something does happen in this chapter that Elves do seriously frown upon, which sets up the basis for whats to come in future chapters, its gonna get quite sad and dramatic very soon, so keep reading.**

**Thats all I wanted to cover I think. Here's the next chapter ...**

* * *

**The Angel's Lullaby**

The couple sat holding each other for hours by the window. For now they were safe from Thranduil wrath, he would not leave his guests unattended for anything else in the world, not even a scandal such as this.

"_**I am sorry Lairi. I just couldn't hold it in any longer."**_ Legolas's calm voice soothed her, and he continuously ran his hand through her long hair as she cried onto his chest.

"_**No, Melamin, I am the one who is sorry."**_ Lairiel pulled away, though never removing her hands from his arms. _**"I was too caught up by pretence that I forgot that you were, and are, more important to me than anyone else. I will not make that mistake again."**_

More tears escaped her eyes, and Legolas cupped her face in his hands. He pulled her closer and gently kissed them away, taking her into another loving embrace. As her head rested against his chest, he sang to her and told her of all he would do for her.

"_**Legolas?"**_ She asked quietly.

"_**Yes Melamin?"**_ He rested his cheek against her head as they looked out at the lantern lit woods.

"_**Did you really mean it, when you said you would bind yourself to me?"**_

Legolas lifted her shoulders and looked lovingly into her eyes. _**"Of course I meant it. Its what I want more than anything, to be yours for eternity. If you will have me?" **_

Lairiel looked at him intently, thinking of the answer she would give him. She knew she loved him; that was certain. He was the most important being in her life, and deep down she could not deny that she wanted him.

"_**I can no longer deny the feelings I have for you Melamin, I love you too much to deny you." **_Lairiel leant into him again and kissed him. He sat up straighter this time and ran his hands through her hair slightly, and holding the back of her neck.

This kiss was unlike any other they had already shared. Their mouth opened wider and Lairiel heard her breath hitch as their tongues glided against each other. The passion and love between them was almost unbearable. Legolas traced his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, taking her hands and placing them over his heart. She kept them there the whole while, and she gently pushed against him, making him lay back on the ottoman they were sat on.

They pulled apart once they were flat against each other and simply looked into each other's eyes. His pale, blue grey eyes met her warm brown ones and there was no denying the connection they had. Legolas placed a tender kiss to her forehead and then rubbed the backs of his fingers against her high cheekbones. He was just about to kiss her again when there came a sharp knock at his door.

Lairiel sat up immediately, looking to the door, then back at her love.

"_**Wait here,"**_ He whispered, brushing his hand along her cheek gently, and went to answer the door.

He opened it slightly and his body language changed to a sudden business-like posture. _**"My Lord." **_A male voice said don the other side of the wood. _**"His Majesty, King Thranduil, requests your presence immediately in the thrown room. I am here to escort you."**_

Legolas nodded his head slightly. _**"What of Lairiel?"**_ He asked.

The elf seemed to hesitate. _**"His Majesty, King Thranduil, has refused her presence. He wishes to see only you my Lord."**_

"_**Very well, one moment please."**_ Legolas shut the door, and came back to Lairiel, asking her to wait for him where she was until he returned. He gave her a loving kiss and then left with the other elf.

Lairiel sighed, now it was all coming to a head, and looked out at the lanterns hanging in the trees.

* * *

"_**HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND!" **_Thranduil roared at his son, who was now knelt in front of him. _**"DANCING, WITH A SERVANT NO LESS! TELL ME SON, ARE YOU QUITE WELL?"**_

"_**Perfectly well father," **_Legolas replied calmly. _**"And my mind is fully intact."**_

"_**I SHOULD THINK OTHERWISE! YOU JUST COULDN'T HELP BUT MAKE A FOOL, NOT ONLY YOUR MOTHER AND I, BUT ALSO YOURSELF!"**_

"_**Thranduil…"**_ Queen Amaniel warned from the King's right left. She was stood, perfectly serene like a statue in a quiet garden. She could tolerate very little of her husband's temper before she lost her own, and so tried to make him calm down.

"_**HOW WLL WE EXPLAIN THIS AMANIEL? THE HEIR – THE FUTURE KING OF MIRKWOOD – HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A COMMON MAID! WE SHALL NEVER LIVE DOWN THE SCANDAL!"**_

"If I may be so bold, your majesty.." A human voice spoke and from the shadows stepped an elderly man, cloaked in grey. He held his hat and wooden staff in one hand and bowed in the royal family's presence.

"Gandalf," the Queen smiled and went to greet their old friend.

"It is good to see you lady Amaniel, you are still as beautiful as a flower in bloom."

"Mithrandir…" Legolas gasped slightly, speaking in common tongue.

"Hello there young Prince," Gandalf smiled and clapped Legolas on the shoulder. "Stand up by boy, stand up." Legolas did as he was told.

"Mithrandir," King Thranduil said harshly. "If you do not mind, we were discussing private matters…"

"Hardly private when you are shouting at the top of your eternal lungs my Lord, and when the whole wood has already witnessed what has transpired this evening at the celebration." The wizard turned to Legolas. "Young Lairiel and yourself seem to have caused quite a stir amongst both nobility and kitchen staff Legolas."

"Yes! A stir that I will no longer tolerate under my roof!" Thranduil said sharply.

"On the contrary Thranduil, I find it quite refreshing to see a couple so young and in love, regardless of their stations." Gandalf gave a quick wink to Legolas, which was met by a smile from the Prince.

"He is the future King! I will not have him bring this family down by running off with a common service elf. He is nobility and shall marry nobility" Thranduil seemed adamant about tradition. However Legolas knew that his mother supported his own decision and prayed that she would interrupt his father's onslaught of demands. Thank fully she did.

"Thranduil. Both Legolas and Lairiel are young, and our son has never been one to follow the rules. You know this."

"Indeed, Thranduil." Gandalf agreed. "I have glimpsed at what is to come for them if they continue on this road. It is not as bad as you believe. They will over come great hardships and disregard the judgments they face. It has been foretold that way since the day they first met, and there is nothing you can do to stop them!"

Thranduil sat in silence, glaring at Gandalf, for a few moments. Nobody moved. The tension could have been cut with a knife. Finally the King sighed.

"I am tired of this," He said. "I wish no longer to hear of such nonsense. Legolas, leave us."

Legolas bowed to his father and then bid his mother goodnight before heading back towards his room.

* * *

Lairiel felt as though she had been sitting on pins, waiting anxiously for Legolas to return. Another elleth had been in whilst he'd been gone and turned down the bed, glaring at Lairiel as she did so.

"_**Shall I turn down the other side also?"**_ the elleth asked, disdain dripping off her words.

"_**I beg your pardon?"**_ Lairiel asked, unable to hide her shock.

"_**I suppose you're planning on sleeping with his highness this evening. Shall I turn down the other side of the bed?"**_

Lairiel frowned at her. _**"No thank you,"**_ she replied trying to keep a polite tone.

The elleth left abruptly, almost slamming the door. Seconds later, Legolas appeared. He must have passed the elleth in the corridor, for his face showed his confusion. "_**What was that all about?"**_ He asked.

Lairiel shook her head. _**"I'm not sure myself,"**_ She chuckled, wrapping her arms around him and kissed his lips. _**"What did the King say?"**_ She asked anxiously.

Legolas sat with her on his bed that the elleth maid had just turned down. _**"He's not happy with my actions this evening. He thinks I am disgracing the family and will bring ruin to us all."**_

Lairiel sighed and lowered her eyes, Legolas stopped her and made her look up at him.

"_**Don't worry Melamin. He is blind to what we feel for each other. But there are others who understand. Mithrandir appeared and is trying to convince my father that we are not in the wrong."**_

"_**There are some who will never be convinced. I will have to face them everyday. Even tonight as I go to the service quarters."**_

"_**Don't go…" **_Legolas whispered, moving a strand of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Lairiel's eyes snapped to look at his, he couldn't honestly be suggesting that she stay with him for the night. But he was. She could see it in his eyes as she looked at him.

He moved in to kiss her before she could protest. Not in a harsh way, he just wanted her to be safe in his arms, where no one could hurt her.

Nothing happened between them that night, they simply slept side by side. Legolas wrapped his arms around her protectively, and in the morning, he woke her with soft kisses on her face. She smiled at him when she saw him and wished that the bliss she felt could last forever in that one moment.

Unfortunately, the bliss was short lived.

* * *

Lairiel had to return to work the day after the celebration. Thankfully, no one spoke to her the way the elleth maid had the previous night, but she noticed the scornful looks they gave her and heard the harsh names they called her, but she chose to ignore them.

It soon became clear than other service maidens had fancied themselves with the Prince, and were jealous that he had chosen Lairiel. It seemed impossible that he would pick anyone of their status, but now that he had, they could not understand why he had chosen her. They taunted her for it, taking their insecurities out on her.

One day she walked into her room, to find it completely turned upside down. Pages ripped from her favorite books, her mirror cracked, her clothes torn and her mattress on the floor. It had backfired on those that had committed the act; another service elf, a dear friend of Lairiel's had seen them do it, and immediately informed Prince Legolas. He reprimanded the bullies and had Lairiel moved into a much nicer room, with a lock of its own, and everything replaced.

It continued on for weeks. Lairiel was branded among the staff as "the Prince's whore" and they took great pride in letting her know how they felt about her. Although, it didn't matter to her much, she still had a few friends who spoke kindly to her and she knew she would always have Legolas.

However, things soon came to a boiling point, one night as she was serving dinner. She was carrying a heavy tray of drinks to the grand table and didn't notice Calenor hidden in the shadowed doorway as she passed through it. But she did feel his foot on the skirt of her dress, firmly planted, making her trip and fall to the floor.

The silver tray fell with a crash, and the wine flowed freely as the goblets tipped over. Lairiel felt her forehead connect sharply with the hard floor, and her vision blurred. She lifted her head and looked back, to see a figure slip back into the shadows. Her usually perfect hearing was muffled slightly, as she heard some of her friends and another familiar voice calling to her. A hand reached out to her and she took it willingly. Once on her feet she saw the curious face of Gandalf, and the concerned face of Legolas.

The Prince held her at arms length, giving her a once over, and noticing the wine stain on her gown. Meanwhile Gandalf looked to the shadows and saw Calenor shrinking away.

"_**I have to change,"**_ Lairiel whispered, the pain in her head making her unable to stand straight.

"_**Not right now," **_Legolas replied. _**"Come with me and I'll take care of the cut to your head."**_ He guided her towards the door, much to the protests of his father, but was stopped, and turned around at a sudden yelping.

"You evil little cretin." Gandalf had grabbed Calenor and dragged him from the shadows by the scruff of his neck.

Calenor quivered in the wizard's presence, but managed a scowl in Lairiel's direction. Legolas immediately turned her around and took her to his room.

Legolas called a healer to his room and let him repair the cut. He prescribed rest for Lairiel, and so Legolas had a gown brought up for her and tucked her into his bed after the healer had gone.

"_**I am tired of what they say about me Legolas."**_ She said as he sat beside her on the covers. _**"I thought I could just ignore it and they would soon grow tired of it, but each day it gets worse." **_She smiled sadly. _**"Though I suppose it comes as part of the territory of being the Prince's mistress."**_

Legolas looked deep into her eyes. _**"Lairiel, you are nothing of the sort. Don't listen to their cruel lies, they don't understand how much we love each other. I will not rid myself of you whenever I feel like it, I would rather have my innards cut out by orcs… whilst still alive. Than be separated from you."**_

"_**How charming…" **_Lairiel replied sarcastically, laughing a little.

Legolas smiled at her comment. _**"You are my soul mate. I will be with you for eternity." **_

They kissed passionately, Legolas taking great care to support Lairiel's injured head. Their lips parted and their tongues collided. This evening it felt like so much more than they had ever previously experienced. Their emotions were running high.

Lairiel clung to her Prince, wishing for him to never let her go. She lay down on her back, bringing Legolas with her. He supported himself on his elbows, not wanting to crush her with is full weight. He pulled back the covers that separated them and lay next to her, his mouth never leaving hers.

Lairiel ran her hands down his chest, to the hem of his tunic and ran her hand under it, over his warm skin. His breath caught at the feeling, and he moved one hand to the back of his neck where he pulled his tunic off in one swift movement. He threw it to the side of the room and looked back down at Lairiel. Even in the dim light, he noticed that a faint blush had come over her cheeks. He smiled and kissed them both before whispering. "Don't worry Melamin, I feel just the same as you do."

They both chuckled before Legolas caught her lips in a loving kiss as he began to undo the lace of her dress. He slipped it over her shoulders and kissed her body as he pulled it further down, covering her in an imaginary blanket of his kisses before pushing it out of the bed, onto the floor beside them.

As the night progressed, more clothing disappeared, until there was nothing between them at all. This was it. The moment they had waited for. Tonight they would be bound for eternity.

Legolas took a deep breath, kissing Lairiel lovingly all over her face. He held the back of her neck and her waist as she put her hands on his chest, over his heart. She smiled at him, the look in his eyes calmed the ocean of nerves within her stomach and finally, they were one.

He had no words to describe it, not even the most beautiful of words would do it justice. She felt everything of Legolas's being envelope her, and she was sure he felt the same thing happen within him. A part of her soul detached itself and was replaced by a part of his, in the end she swore she felt two heart beats, but they were beating in unison, like two entities, reliant on each other to live. It was completely euphoric, and when it was all over, she was left with a glowing sensation all over her body.

Legolas kissed her once more, whispering that he loved her, before lying next to her and running his fingers through her long dark hair until she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

*Angel's singing* halelujah! Finally this chapter is over and done with, they finally bound !

Like I said, Elves frown upon sex before marriage (MAJORLY) soooo... it's all gonna hit the fan sooner or later... Hope you all enjoyed it, please review, i love to hear all your wonderful comments :)


	6. Of Elves and Horses

******HEYY everyone! sorry its been a long time, ive had a ton of college work and been seriously ill. But i'm back with a vengeance now, cant wait to carry on with the story.. **

**Im so glad for all the support you're giving it and im really greatful for all of you who are helping me get the beliefs of elves right, i truely do appreciate it.**

**Well, here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it xx**

* * *

**Of Elves and Horses**

The birds were singing on Legolas's balcony the next morning; sweet tunes that woke Lairiel gently from her dreams. The sun was bright as it smiled in through the sheer curtains, making her skin glow bright gold. She couldn't be sure if it was actually the sun or the lasting glow from the previous night she had shared with Legolas.

Finally they were one entity. They had forsaken all rejection and judgment to be together, and it felt wonderful inside, through it would take her some time to get used to the new bond they shared.

Lairiel turned over to see her handsome prince still fast asleep. Flat on his back, his chest rose and fell steadily with each gentle breath he took. Lairiel smiled at the memory of the night before. The way his strong, perfectly sculpted arms held her close as he whispered that he loved her in her ear. The way he kissed her forehead as she fell asleep after they had bound themselves to each other: she would never forget how it felt.

Reluctantly, she pulled herself out of bed and dressed in her clothes from the night before. The dark stain of the spilled wine still covered her chest, and most likely would never come out now that it had been left so long. Never the less, she would wear it as she hurried beck to her room to change into another that was identical.

Once dressed, she turned back to the bed to neaten the covers where she had been. Unsurprisingly, Legolas's sleeping form had not moved an inch, and she fought the urge to laugh aloud. Instead, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly, and she leant across the bed to place a gentle kiss on his cheek before taking her leave.

She hurried through the halls to her room and threw on a new dress before putting her hair up on her head and sprinting to the kitchen before she was late.

Lairiel had forgotten that the floors had been polished, and came to a skidding halt in the middle of the kitchen, right in front of the cook, Mina.

"_**Something preventing you from waking earlier this morning Lairiel? Or shall I say 'someone'?"**_ The older elleth turner her mouth up in a knowing smile and raised her eyebrow.

Lairiel lowered her eyes and blushed furiously. Mina knew everything that went on both inside and outside of the palace. Not a whisper could be shared without her finding out sooner or later. However, after Lairiel's parents passed to the Grey Havens, Mina took her under her wing and treated her like one of her own. Lairiel knew her secrets were safe with Mina.

"_**Come along child, breakfast is cooking faster than you're working. The table needs to be set. Take Rossel with you."**_

The two elf maidens took the silver wear that was designated for breakfast through to the great hall and began to set the table. The morning was so bright and wonderful that Lairiel couldn't help but hum along with the birds outside.

"_**What's gotten into you Lairiel?"**_ Rossel asked and she chuckled at the other elleth, who was now dancing around the table setting down plates.

Lairiel suddenly stopped as she reached her last plate, and looked at the doors that led to the royal quarters. The bond in her heart told her that he was there; Legolas was coming this way. She quickly set the last plate down and straightened out her skirt.

When she looked up again, the doors opened and he stepped through. Dressed in his silver grey tunic, green over coat and tan leggings, Legolas looked every bit the heir to the Mirkwood throne that he was. He was trying to fix his strong leather gauntlets to his wrists when she looked up and saw the two ladies bowing their heads at him.

When they lifted their heads, Legolas's eyes fell on only one. The one he had bound himself to. This morning he looked upon her in a new light, she looked even more beautiful than last night, more elegant and more radiant. Each time he looked her way; he felt his heart pull and long to be with her again.

Nevertheless, he acknowledged both and made his way toward them. Taking Lairiel immediately into his arms and placing a kiss on her forehead, regardless of who was watching. Lairiel didn't care either; she let him and then took hold of the arm he had been trying to fix his gauntlet to. She took hold of the buckle and tied it slightly tighter than he had done previously.

"_**This must be tighter. We cannot have you falling from your horse and breaking an arm now can we?" **_She asked, sarcastically. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Rossel had excused herself, which secretly she was grateful for. She smiled at her lover.

"_**Of course not mela min." **_Legolas replied. _**"Though if I do harm myself in anyway, I have every faith in your healing skills to put me right again."**_

Lairiel laid a hand over Legolas's chest, close to where she had removed the arrow, only months ago. _**"On the contrary mela min,"**_ she sighed. _**"Being bound to you as I am now, I fear that even the thought of losing you will drive me to despair."**_

"_**Ah, in that instance, I shall simply have to cease all training, riding, and any such movement."**_ Legolas smiled widely, which earned him a good shove from the elleth.

"_**Do not tease me so."**_ However Lairiel also could not stop herself from smiling.

"_**I mean well. I understand the feelings you have, for I also feel them about you."**_

Lairiel looked up at him and rose up upon the balls of her feet and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It was soft and sweet, but even with such a small gesture, she felt the heat begin to rise again in her stomach. Legolas must have felt it to, for her glued himself to her lips and pressed his tongue forward, begging for entrance, which she gladly granted.

They were both gasping after a few minutes, as they both pulled apart giggling at the same time. For both of them, this was a new and thrilling feeling, and it seemed that they could not get enough of each other.

Just as they were about to kiss again, the doors opened and the King and Queen were about to enter. Legolas pecked Lairiel on the cheek before letting her go.

"_**I will come to collect you after breakfast, do not stray too far."**_ Legolas said.

"_**Where are we going?" **_Lairiel asked quietly.

"_**It's a surprise,"**_ He smiled, before leading her over to the kitchen door. Lairiel stepped through completely, whereas Legolas only popped his head through. She turned back to face him. Pecking him on the lips and telling him she would be in her room after breakfast, and then took to other jobs on the other side of the kitchen.

Legolas quietly called Mina over. Lairiel noticed them exchange a few excited words, though she could not tell what it was all about, before Legolas disappeared back into the great hall. She focused herself on other jobs until her own breakfast was served, and then went back to her own room.

To her surprise, Legolas was already there, leaning against her door. He greeted her with a chaste kiss, and immediately pulled her back down the corridor from where she had just come from.

"_**Where are you taking me?"**_ Lairiel asked, almost tripping over her skirt to keep up with Legolas.

"_**We, mela min, are going to take a ride."**_ He replied, leading her outside to the stables.

"_**A ride?"**_ She asked, rather panicked. _**"You mean, on a horse?"**_

"_**Of course."**_

Lairiel came to an abrupt stop, and began to shake in her leather boots. All her life she had lived in this woodland and yet in over 1,000 years she had never dreamed of getting on a horse. She thought she must have been the only elf who did not have a connection with horses.

Legolas noticed her hesitation, and pulled her into his arms. _**"Do not fear mela min. I would not put you in harms way, or let you fall."**_ He gently brushed a stand of hair away from her face. _**"Elear will see you as mine and love you just as much."**_

Lairiel couldn't help but blush at his words.

"_**What is it?" **_he asked.

"_**Nothing, just, that's the first time you've spoken as though I belong to you, in your arms. I mean, I understand that we're one now, but that makes it all sound so very real."**_ She couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face.

Legolas returned her expression. **"It is indeed very real. Technically, we are husband and wife, and I would not wish it to be any other way."** He pulled her in for a gentle kiss and then led her into the stables. _**"Do not worry, I will teach you to ride."**_

Inside the stables, the air was ripe with the smell of fresh hay. Lairiel hesitated near the door as Legolas prepared Elear for riding. She watch as the brilliant white stallion whinnied at the familiar sight of his master and nudged him playfully as Legolas brought a double saddle around to place on his back.

After securing it, Legolas opened the door of the stall and whispered in Elear's ear. The Stallion then turned his head towards Legolas, who nodded once, and then the horse turned to look at Lairiel. As his master stood still, Elear came forward, keeping eye contact with Lairiel as he edged closer and closer. Lairiel held her breath as he came nearer, until he was stood only a few feet in front of her.

Their gazes locked for a few seconds as both just stood there watching the other. Then a terrific thing happened; Elear lowered his head in a bow, which Elven horses only did for ones they loved. Lairiel looked to Legolas for instruction as he stood, simply watching, from the stall. He put a hand on his chest and then held it out, the Elven way of greeting. Lairiel turned back to the horse and repeated the action; Elear lifted his nose to her hand as she brought it out to him.

She smiled brightly and stepped closer, rubbing Elear's nose softly as her beloved came over to help her onto the saddle. He spent time teaching her how to sit gracefully and securely, before hopping onto the saddle behind her, securing his hands around her waist and tugging on the reigns.

* * *

They rode out further than they had ever been before, all the way Legolas taught Lairiel different commands for horses, until they reach a quiet bank by the river. Legolas dismounted first, helping Lairiel afterward and letting Elear roam nearby as the couple sat upon a woven blanket and ate a picnic lunch that Mina had prepared at Legolas's request.

"_**This is what all of the whispering was about this morning then,"**_ Lairiel smiled inquisitively as she took a bit into a beautifully ripe apple.

"_**Ah, you noticed," **_Legolas replied.

"_**Of course, I noticed,"**_ she answered, with a mouth full of apple as she giggled. _**"We are bound, there is nothing you will get away with any longer. No action will go unseen, no secret you can keep from me. No lie you can tell."**_

Legolas feigned hurt. _**"I would never lie to you mela min. Not now, or ever." **_He placed their foreheads together. _**"However, now that you mention it. If I cannot take action without you knowing about it, then you should already see this coming."**_

Suddenly he swept in to kiss her, catching her of guard well enough to make her fall onto the soft blanket. They both began laughing and play fighting. Lairiel found strength enough to push her love off of her and ran for the gentle flowing river.

"_**Oh no!" **_Legolas wept dramatically, causing Lairiel to laugh at him. _**"Whatever shall I do now?" **_Legolas began removing his over coat and tunic, leaving only his gauntlets and leggings and boots on.

Lairiel was overwhelmed at the sight of him. His muscles rippling in his chest and arms like a moving statue, it filled her with the memories of losing her innocence to him. How could someone so perfect, want and need someone like herself. The nerves pooled in her belly again and she longed to have him closer.

Sure enough, he ran into the water after her and lifted her into the air. Not only was he an amazing lover, he was also fun and kind, an ideal match for any elleth, and he had chosen her.

Legolas suddenly lost his footing and it sent them crashing into the water bellow. They both came up gasping for air and also laughing at their foolishness. Standing up, they waded to the bank best they could, which proved quite difficult for Lairiel in a full-length dress. As they reach the shore, Legolas all of a sudden swept her into his arms with unbelievable ease and began to place loving kissed on her skin.

He placed her gently on the picnic blanket to dry off, and then laid down himself, still laughing. Lairiel moved closer to him, taking strands of his hair and playfully braiding them. The sun would be high now, above the trees, yet by the river, the canopy of leaves dispersed its rays and turned them into hazy veils of light by the river.

Particles caught the platinum pigments of Legolas's hair, making them shine as Lairiel looked at him. On the other hand, as he looked up at her from the blanket on the soft dirt, the haze made a ring around her head like a halo. She truly was a gift from Eru.

"_**Do you remember the first time we met?"**_ he asked softly, his eternal lungs finding it hard to breath.

Lairiel's mouth turned up in a smile. _**"I remember it as thought it were yesterday; by the oak, in the gardens. You looked terrified,"**_ She chuckled.

"_**It was my first time being in the presence of such beauty," **_He replied, earning a blush from her pale cheeks. His face soon turned serious. _**"Beauty that I would hate to see spoilt by such dark times that I fear may reach us soon."**_ He looked away towards the sky. _**"My father has sought the council of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. It has been said, that our race will soon have to leave Middle Earth. The time of the Elves is coming to an end."**_

Lairiel leant over and traced the backs of her fingers across his far cheek, making him look at her again. She smiled at him and then let it fade, a serious note creeping into her voice. _**"If the time of our people is truly coming to an end, then I will be by your side when the sea calls to us. I am bound to you Legolas, I always will be."**_ She pressed her mouth to his gently, letting her wet hair create a thick curtain around their faces.

Legolas reached up to place his hands on her shoulders, slowly pushing the fabric of her dress down over her arms. They stayed on the riverbank in each other's arms; Elear gave then their privacy by keeping a safe distance by the trees a few yards away. He couldn't see them, but he was surprised that the whole of Mirkwood didn't hear them.

* * *

They were not seen again until just before dinner that same night, as Lairiel was needed to set the table. She was immediately interrogated by her friends, who where intently curious of her whereabouts, but she brushed their questions off, insisting that she had to work.

Whilst serving food, she took every opportunity to look at her Prince who asked her to join him that evening. She replied through their bond, letting him know that she would love to. None of the servants saw her again until breakfast the next morning.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter, although it was a huge challenge. I think its nice that she's learning about horses, and its going to be really important in future chapters.**

**Coming up: What will happen when a deadly fever sweeps through Mirkwood? Lairiel falls ill, but is it due to the fever? Calenor (remember him? the jealous guy) has a few more evil tricks up his sleeve.**

**Please Read and Review, let me know what you think i love to hear all your wonderful comments.**


	7. Our own

**HEY** **ALL!** Show of hands - who else is excited for the Hobbit movie this year? I personally make everyone in my lounge shut up when the trailers come on tv... I seriously cannot wait.

Here's the next chapter, there's a special surprise in this one, but im not revealing anything, you'll just have to read it! hhahaha

Keep the feedback coming, i do so love hearing from you all. How you enjoy it, just have to legally say this:

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS CREATED BY JRR TOLKIEN. THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE ONES NOT PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED IN THE BOOKS AND PETER JACKSON'S MOVIES. THIS STORY IS PURELY FANFICTION.

Thanks Guys and Gals, enjoy!

* * *

**Our Own**

The rains came to Mirkwood in late spring the following year. The river swelled and lakes flooded the surrounding woodland near the Kingdom. The Elves of Mirkwood were usually immune to the diseases that came with the forest rains, however this year; a small handful fell ill with a fever that made them delirious and sleepy.

Lairiel found herself spending most of her days helping to heal many of her fellow service elves, and even some dignitaries that had been passing through over spring. The majority came in and then left in good health, as the disease had not been within them long. However, there were a select few who needed to spend countless nights in Lairiel's care in the House of Healing.

Caring for the sick had caused Lairiel to miss spending time with Legolas. Although, she knew he understood, her heart ached to be with him. She was truly grateful to spend any night she could with him.

"_**Lairi,"**_ Legolas whispered, one night as they rested in each other's arms.

"_**Hmm?"**_ Lairiel replied wearily.

"_**Are you sure you are feeling well?"**_

Lairiel lifted her head to look at him though tired lids. _**"Yes, Mela min. What makes you ask?"**_

Legolas shifted slightly, to see her better in the dim light. _**"You've been very quiet just recently, and the light in your eyes is not as bright as I like to see. Perhaps you should consult the head healer, maybe you have caught part of this terrible illness." **_He brushed hair away from her eyes. _**"I have noticed it for a few weeks now."**_

Lairiel blinked tiredly, and placed a kiss to his lips, pulling away and smiling. _**"Do not fret Mela min, I am well. It is just fatigue from many hours in the house of healing."**_ She brushed her fingers over his strong chin and up his cheek. _**"Sleep now, we cannot have you losing any over me."**_

Legolas seemed to relax then, as she saw his shoulders sink. He lay beside her and closed his eyes as she took her place against his warm chest.

She would not tell him, but secretly, she was worried also. She had become quite fatigued over the past few weeks, accompanied by head pains and an uneasy stomach. She was unsure that it was this illness that had swept in with the rains, as she did not share the same symptoms as some of her patients. However whatever it was, it was growing stronger by the day, even by the night.

The next morning she woke again to a rolling feeling in her stomach, and ran into Legolas's washroom to empty its contents. She must have knelt on the floor for a good fifteen minutes, until she felt someone pulling her long hair out of the way and tying it behind her head.

Once the unease had settled, she turned to see the concerned face of her lover as he rubbed her back. He held her as she washed her face and drank fresh water and then lifted her into his arms to carry her back to bed.

"_**Legolas, I am well, its nothing."**_

"_**It is not nothing, what I just saw is proof enough that I am right,"**_ Legolas said, his face was pulled into a tight mask of hardly any emotion, which she now knew meant that he was concerned and trying to take authority, although most of the time, she still won him over. _**"You will not go to your duties today. They will find a replacement healer."**_

"_**I must disagree. I am needed; I am more skilled than the others. I am not that ill, I can manage."**_

"_**Lairiel, I will not risk you doing yourself more harm."**_

"_**There is no harm in helping others, I must go."**_ Lairiel moved to get off the bed, but noticed the disappointment in Legolas's eyes. **"Please do not look at me like that, I know what I'm doing. If necessary I will take medicine to settle the unease in my stomach."**

He did nothing but sigh and fold his arms. He knew he would not stop her from going, and just hoped that she would keep her word about the medicine.

Lairiel's lips turned up in a small smile. From where she sat he looked just like a sulking elfling. She edged forward and placed a kiss on his cheek to get him to look at her. It took him a few seconds, but he did.

"_**They need me. I have to help our people."**_ Lairiel gave him a comforting smile and looked deep into his eyes. _**"I promise you I'll be alright."**_

He simply looked back at her, straight into her eyes, then sighed and nodded.

"_**Amin mela lle, Legolas," **_She spoke quietly, placing another kiss on his face.

His disappointment seemed to disappear and he gave a slight smile. _**"Amin mela lle."**_

With that Lairiel stood slowly and dressed in her usual garb for the house of healing.

* * *

She ran out across the courtyard and down the hill, the hazy rain had made the surrounding woodland foggy and uneasy to navigate, nevertheless, she hurried into the house of healing and was taken aback by the sight she saw.

All the beds were filled with patients, not a single empty bed in sight. The head healer, and Lairiel's fellow nurses were rushing around in madness to keep each of the patients comfortable.

She couldn't believe it; over night they had gone from being almost empty to having over 30 patients, all riddled with fever and pain. Lairiel felt her stomach turn rapidly, out of nerves or her own mysterious illness she was unsure. However she set her own feelings aside and immediately came to the aid of a small elfling boy, who wriggled in his bed, crying.

"_**There, there young one, I am here to help you," **_Lairiel comforted him. She felt his forehead, which burnt with fever, and set to wiping it down with a damp cloth.

Many other patients were in the same situation; fever causing severe sweats and pain in every muscle they had. The head healer allowed strong medicines to be administered, made from the strongest plants and bark in the forest.

It must have been hours before there was any sign of improvement in the patients, and hope began to fill the rooms again. The young elfling Lairiel had seen first was now sitting up in bed eating fresh fruit in clean sheets telling his nurses how much he wanted to grow up to become an skilled archer, even showing them how he would fire arrows at orcs heads.

When she found a moment of peace, Lairiel took medicine for her own sickness and leaned against the wall watching over her patients. She smiled contently, knowing that she had done her best to help them get better, although, it was very short lived.

Her head became riddled with pain and she began to feel weak on her legs. She heard a fellow nurse, who was sat by the young elfling boy called out to her, but she could not make out the words. For Lairiel, everything turned black and she felt herself falling. Then nothing at all.

* * *

She woke in what looked to be her own room. Everything was hazy all around her. She heard voices that echoed in her mind. Her vision began to focus and she saw the familiar bubbly face of Rossel, who was smiling brightly at her.

"_**You're awake!"**_ she cried, a little too loud for Lairiel's liking, and then turned to face the other way. _**"Lord Eldor, she's awake!"**_

The wise face of the head healer, Eldor, came into view then and he patted Rossel on the shoulder. _**"Thank you Rossel, you've been a great help to me."**_ He said with a kind smile. _**"Now if you please, I must speak with Lairiel alone."**_

Rossel nodded and then helped her friend to sit up slowly before leaving.

Lord Eldor took the seat where Rossel had been and handed Lairiel a cool cup of water for which she was grateful. He took it from her once she had had her fill and placed it back on the bedside table.

"_**I understand Lairiel, that you have been feeling ill for quite some time now."**_ He sounded more knowing that questioning, and responded with a curious look. He simply raised an eyebrow at her. Of course, Legolas would have told him as soon as he found out she's taken ill, or maybe Eldor had gone to him first, after all, they were no longer a secret.

She nodded in response. _**"It started a few weeks ago, with sickness and pains in my head, and has been growing stronger since."**_

"_**I see, how has your appetite been?"**_ The healer asked whilst placing his hands gently on her stomach.

"_**I have been eating, although I find it hard to keep meals down."**_

"_**I also understand that you are bound to another."**_

Lairiel blushed furiously, and nodded in embarrassment, _**"Yes Lord Eldor."**_

He asked no more questions, and removed his hands from her stomach.

"_**I suggest plenty of bed rest and fluids, fresh fruit."**_ Eldor stood from the chair beside the bed. _**"Congratulations Lairiel, I am sure Prince Legolas will be overjoyed."**_

"_**Congratulations, my lord?"**_ Lairiel asked confused.

"_**Indeed, I am pleased to tell you, you are with child."**_

"_**With child?!" **_Lairiel repeated, instantly overwhelmed. _**"Are you certain?"**_

"_**Quite certain."**_ Lord Eldor smiled. _**"I predict the baby to be born this winter, you seem to be five months in, which by my time-keeping means that the conception happened in early December… Around the winter solstice perhaps?"**_

Now Lairiel blushed a blood red, and her mind whirled with so many thoughts: she was carrying Legolas's child, a future heir of Mirkwood. The very first grandchild of King Thranduil…

"_**Why has it taken so long for me to notice?"**_ She asked, her emotions getting the better of her She was overjoyed to be having a child of her own and yet an odd sense of doubt filled her mind.

"_**Currently I am unsure. However there have been some cases in ages past where elf maidens have been known to go for sometime without knowing, but that does not hinder their preparation for the child, it is natural instinct for an elleth such as yourself to be instantly ready for such a precious gift."**_

Lairiel nodded in understanding, and then it hit her. _**"Not everyone will be happy about this baby. King Thranduil will…"**_

"_**King Thranduil has other concerns right now,"**_ Eldor interrupted. _**"He is deep in council with Lord Elrond."**_

"_**And Legolas, is he?..."**_

"_**With his father, certain matters need his attention also."**_

"_**And the baby? Does he know about the baby?"**_ Lairiel asked curiously.

"_**No my dear, it is your duty to tell him that." **_

Eldor left her with a bow of his head and a smile. She thanked him and watched him leave. As he opened the door she caught a glimpse of a familiar face, and not a friendly one that that.

Calenor was stood on the other side, peering into her room. When he saw her, an evil smile crept onto his face and she knew he had heard everything. Lairiel tried to gulp without him noticing, putting up a mask that showed little emotion on her part, though with her eyes she was menacing, letting him know that whatever he tried, she would not let him win.

* * *

Legolas sat at his father's right side, whilst his mother sat directly opposite. Many dignitaries, both men and elves, had travelled afar to discuss the matter of the enemy's power growing. For years the dark lord, Sauron had laid in wait for the perfect opportunity to cover Middle-Earth in darkness again. Recently, Isildur had lost his life at the hands of Sauron's followers and of course, the one ring.

Rumor had spread and it was currently believed that the weapon resided with the recluse, Gollum, deep in the caverns of the misty mountains. There was also the impending threat of Smaug; the dragon was still the self-made caretaker of the Lonely Mountain, which angered the dwarves of the surrounding lands.

Legolas tried his best to listen to all of the proposals from each guest, but he quickly took to slumping in his chair sighing with worry about his beloved, whom he knew was very sick, thanks to their bond. Lord Eldor had revealed very little about her illness, leaving the prince to revel in all the possibilities.

He was grateful when it was finally over. After brief conversation and well wished to and from each guest he made straight for the service quarters. Lairiel wasn't in her room, and she wasn't with her fellow service elves either. He ran around frantically, searching high and low for her. Finally, he realized where she would be.

The rains had eased up during the afternoon and the flowers in the garden were covered in clear raindrops that turned to pure diamonds when the sun shone on them, such as it did now. The Prince walked around the Oak tree, of which he had so many fond memories, and saw a cloaked figure. Under his foot a twig snapped and it caught the elleth's attention.

She was like a dream itself. Dark eyes that bared the soul, with dark cascading loose curls that reach her lower back, and a glow on her skin, brighter than the sun itself.

The pair embraced each other. Legolas grateful to see her up and well, and Lairiel thankful to see him at last. He held her out to look at her. _**"Are you well?"**_ He asked, with much love but also a serious hint in his voice.

"_**Yes, I am very well, mela min. In fact I've never been better." **_Lairiel looked at him through her dark lashes. Now was the time, she had to tell him. She was so nervous that she almost blurted it out incomprehensibly, but managed to calm herself.

"_**What was it, the fever from the rains?"**_

Lairiel shook her head. _**"No Legolas, it was – is – something much better. Something wonderful."**_ Legolas looked at her in confusion, which only earned him a beaming smile from Lairiel. _**"Legolas Thranduilion, I am carrying your heir. You're going to be a father."**_

Legolas looked at her for a moment, taking in all she had said. It took him a moment, but suddenly a wide smile formed and he wrapped his arms around her and lifting her into the air.

"_**Careful mela min, careful,"**_ she giggled as he gently put her back on to soft ground.

"_**This is wonderful news… When did you…?"**_ He was too excited to finish his sentences.

"_**Just earlier today, Lord Eldor promised not to tell you, I am still getting used to the idea myself."**_

"_**And I am so very glad to hear this news from you, I would not have it any other way. When! How long until…"**_

"_**Not until winter, we still have plenty of time to prepare."**_

They both beamed with excitement. Legolas kissed his beloved and placed his hands near her stomach, looking down to where his child rested peacefully, where it would grow for the next 7 months.

He lifted his gaze again and pressed his forehead to Lairiel's. _**"Marry me,"**_ he said.

"_**What?"**_ Lairiel giggled. He hadn't said it as a question; it sounded more like a spur of the moment suggestion.

"_**I mean it mela min, it may sound sudden but I have been thinking about asking for your hand for quite some time. Now I can think of no better to have an official ceremony than this."**_ He placed his hands on her stomach and she felt sudden warmth through the layers of clothing she wore. She looked at Legolas intently, a tear coming to her eyes. _**"The start of our family."**_

Lairiel placed her own hands over Legolas's and smiled brightly as happy tears stained her cheeks. _**"Our family."**_

* * *

_**So there we have it, will it be all rainbows and happiness for our two lovers? There's still so much drama to come in the next chapter. **_

_**Please read and review, i love you hear your thoughts, thank you so much :D xx**_


	8. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Hiya all, sorry its been a while but life gets on the way of alot of things :) thank you so much for your continued support, i'm doing my best to get chapters up and running...**

**DISCLAIMER - I own nothing but Lairiel, Amaniel and other Original Characters, all other credits go to J.R.R Tolkien :)**

**AHH! upon request i have taken the bold speech away, however, to distinguish between elvish and regular speak in future chapters, I am not changing the italics :) trust me, you'll understand later.**

**Here's your next chapter - its all beginning to hit he fan now, so keep on reading.**

* * *

**A Wolf in Sheep's clothing.**

Lord Eldor had warned her that her temper might get the better of her at this time in her life, when her body was changing due to the pregnancy and her emotions were running on full. He said it was perfectly normal to experience fits of tears and rage in her delicate state, but she must try her hardest to regain composure if she wanted to keep the baby a secret for as long as possible.

It was proving more and more difficult as the days passed. No less than a week earlier Lairiel found herself sobbing with joy at the sight of four elflings learning to ride horses and realizing that in a few years Legolas would be teaching their child to do the same thing. She had blamed her outburst on a sudden allergy to pollen in the air when a fellow maid walked by and quickly pulled a tissue from her cloak.

Wanting to keep the child a secret meant Lairiel had to wear loose dresses and cloaks as her stomach grew larger; she thanked the heavens that summer was fast approaching and many of her fellow elleths had begun to wear gowns that flowed from the ribs to the floor. It meant that the layers of thin wispy fabric would hide her belly for just a little while longer.

However, she currently sat at the ornate vanity table that Legolas had had made for her as a gift for carrying his child, although only the two of them knew that. The rest of the palace believed that he was showering her with jewels and presents for being his whore.

Lairiel paid little attention to their taunts and insults, right now, no one else mattered in the World besides Legolas, her husband in all but name and the child they were having together. She rested a hand at the side of her belly; currently visible under the thin silver nightgown she was wearing, and rubbed gently. Lord Eldor had told her that this is where the baby's back would most likely be, but its position would change constantly when it began to move around inside of her.

As she gently caressed her baby and ran a brush, matching the ornate mirror of the vanity table, through her long dark hair, there were three gentle knocks at her door. She didn't need to call and ask who it was, her elf ears were accustomed to that knock as her body was accustomed to the hands that gently tapped the wood.

She placed the brush down and stood up to put on her robe. She tied it, not caring to hide her belly from this particular visitor, and crossed her room to open the door.

Legolas looked every inch the crown Prince of Mirkwood, his clothes where spotless, his hair braided in his usual style, and his face was set into an almost emotionless mask. To the rest of Mirkwood, he looked perfect and ready to face any enemy that dared to ambush the city, but to Lairiel, he looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night, which she could bet he hadn't.

They had argued late yesterday afternoon, which was mostly due to Lairiel's hormones rearing their ugly head. He too understood that it was normal for Lairiel to be experiencing high emotions, but couldn't help himself but to defend himself when the argument had started.

It had all come about when the hunting party returned, without Legolas, after being ambushed by a small pack of orcs. Usually, she would have been perfectly calm knowing that he was more skilled and able to defend himself better than the whole party put together, but it was when he'd come back with a small cut across his fore arm that she went wild.

Apparently he had told the rest of the hunting group to flee whilst he took on the pack and, despite the fact that the mark was barely visible, the sudden belt of rage she felt towards him was too much to handle.

In the privacy of a small corridor she yelled at him for being so reckless and selfish at wanting to be the hero, to save the day. He'd yelled right back, asking her what she would rather have had him do: Take down a small group of Orcs or let the majority of his friends be slaughtered by the foul creatures.

His answer made her see him as selfish for risking his life to defend his people, knowing that if he's been captured he would be leaving her to face the world and raise a his child on her own. He rage hit boiling point and she thought of nothing better to do than snatch the hares he had caught from him and hit him clean across the face with her palm before running to the kitchen before she sobbed in front of him.

She hadn't calmed down by the time dinner was being served and wasn't in the mood for using the polite pretenses that were essential to being a service–elf. Instead, she picked up the plate that she knew was Legolas's and took it out to him. Any other time she would have laid it in front of him and whispered sweet nothings through their bond, but this time, she slammed it down in front of him so hard that half of the salad on the side flew out onto the table.

She asked, rather sarcastically, if he wanted his wine pouring but instead of waiting for his answer she had already picked up the jug and began to pour it over his plate. When she'd finished, she thrust the jug into his arms and curtseyed to King Thranduil before storming off to her own room.

The rage had caused her to begin crying after all, and once she reached her room and locked the door behind herself, she slid down the thick wood holding her stomach desperately, in fear that she might have harmed her child.

As she laid in her own bed that night, still holding her unborn baby close, she felt a slight tingle in her stomach followed by a slight nudge in her hand. Her baby was alive and healthy. She began to feel guilty that she had gone off in such a state, and could only hope that Legolas would forgive her.

That was what she hoped for now, as he stood watching her with those perfectly round blue orbs. She wondered if the baby would be born with eyes as perfect as his.

His body language wasn't menacing or angry, just wary and cautious that she might still be in an unfit mood to talk.

Lairiel lowered her eyes and bowed her head, out of both respect and apology. _"Good morning."_

She saw Legolas let out a breath. Relief? _"Good morning,"_ he replied and let his lips pull slightly in the corners. _"May I come in?"_

"_Of course."_ Lairiel opened the door wider, standing behind it and shielding her body from any passers by.

As Legolas stepped into the room, a pale and menacing face caught her eye. Calenor was standing across the courtyard…watching…waiting perhaps, but for what Lairiel wasn't sure. However, she was sure that he was up to no good as he watched the Prince enter her room.

Lairiel shut the door on him because he didn't matter night now, Legolas did.

She offered him a seat on her bed and a drink, but he declined both. However he did insist that she sat down.

"_How are you today?"_ He asked, rather tentatively. He stood a few steps into her small room and folded his hands behind his back.

Lairiel began to play awkwardly with the fabric of her robe as she answered him. _"Much better, thank you. How is your arm?"_

"_Its fine. The mark is almost fully healed now."_

Lairiel nodded slightly. They had never shared a moment as awkward as this, and you could have cut the tension with a knife. Both of them kept quiet for a few moments more, neither daring to speak to the other.

Another nudge, a sharp one this time, caught Lairiel by surprise. She gasped and her hand immediately shot to her stomach. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Legolas falter and stagger towards her.

"_Is everything alright?"_ he asked, concern filling his voice. _"Is the baby alright after last night? I couldn't sleep with worry that my actions might have caused you to…"_ He either daren't or actually couldn't finish the sentence. Instinctively he came and sat beside her on the bed.

She couldn't help but give him a small smile. _"I was worried also, I cannot tell you how much. But as I lay in bed praying to Eru for it to be safe, I felt a small nudge at the side of my hand… The baby let me know that it was alright."_

"_Thank Eru you're both alright. I don't know what I was thinking yesterday, yelling at you like that. It was just instinct to defend myself I guess."_

"_No, Legolas, I was to blame. I wasn't thinking clearly, Lord Eldor says that its normal for me to react irrationally to things at this stage of the pregnancy, and it could be that way up until the baby is born. It's all my fault, because I'm pregnant."_

Legolas let out a small laugh and placed his forehead to hers, and laid a hand of top of hers on her growing belly. _"You can't take all the blame upon yourself because you're pregnant," _he smiled. _"After all, you didn't get become pregnant all by yourself did you?"_

There was something in his voice that also rang out in his eyes when he said that, something that made her heart skip. She would have answered him with a lustful kiss that probably would have lead to something more, but she seized the opportunity to mend loose bonds with him through laughter.

"_Shh!"_ She said, feigning anger and pushed him back slightly before holding both sides of her belly and saying "_You shouldn't say such things with small ears present."_

That earned her his full beaming smile and a loving kiss.

"_Am I forgiven then?"_

"_Very much so,"_ Legolas replied, trailing kisses across her cheeks and down her neck. _"Am I forgiven?"_ He asked between kisses.

Lairiel smiled inwardly, _"Oh, I'll have to think about that one."_

They both chuckled quietly, before Legolas took hold of her shoulders gently and whispered in her ear, _"perhaps I can persuade you to say yes." _With that he kissed her and gently lowered her onto the pillows.

It wasn't the first time they had made love whilst Lairiel was pregnant, but Legolas took great care in being extra gentle with her, not wanting to hurt her or their child, especially after the stress they had put themselves under the previous night.

Legolas watched her resting afterwards, noticing the soft glow on her pale skin, partly due to love making, but also because she was with child. He was still in awe over the fact that she was carrying his heir, and he could have asked for no better elleth to give him one.

He rested his hand gently over Lairiel's stomach and waited, hoping to feel any sign of life for the first time. Lairiel had said that the baby had moved last night, and it had again when he arrived at her room only a couple of hours ago, but her word wasn't enough; he needed to feel their baby move, almost like proof that this wasn't all a splendid dream.

After about half an hour, when he was almost asleep again, he felt a small nudging in the palm of his hand. His head shot up and he looked at it, like the child would be there looking back at him and smiling.

It wasn't, that had been just a dream, but the small nudging hadn't been. He carefully shifted down the bed, hoping not to wake Lairiel, and leaned in close to his child.

"_Hello son,"_ He whispered to the little nudging belly. _"I'm your Ada. I haven't met you yet, but I can honestly say I can't wait. I hope you'll like me, because I know for certain I'm going to love you just like I love your Naneth."_

Legolas looked up towards Lairiel, she was awake now, and looking at him with tired eyes and a sleepy smile. He smiled back at her before turning back to their baby.

"_You're Naneth cant wait to meet you either. You just need to grow a little more and then you'll be here before we know it, running away from girls who want to kiss you… You'll be the most celebrated royal baby in the history of royal babies, and your Grandfather will throw the biggest party Mirkwood has ever seen."_

That made Lairiel's smile drop slightly. Did Legolas truly believe that Thranduil, his father, would be happy when he found out that she was carrying his grandchild? She doubted it, but perhaps news of a new elfling would soften his heart and feelings towards her. Before she could say anything, Legolas began to sing to the baby.

His voice was soft and loving, pure harp like notes to her ears. He sang of forests and the sunlight peering through the leaves, a babbling brook and fish playing in the water. As he sang Lairiel closed her eyes and began to imagine it in her mind.

_The sun glittered in the sky and warmed her skin; in the distance she heard birds chirping and the melodious sound of a child laughing. She turned and saw a truly beautiful sight. An elfling, a boy, with a full head of blond hair, was running towards the stream, towards another much older elf with perfectly braided hair. As the boy reached him, the elf turned to pick him up and span him around in a circle. Lairiel's breath caught. It was Legolas's and her son._

_The boy looked so much like his father and had inherited his shining blond hair. However his eyes, his eyes were warm dark pools, like her own. He was beautiful and looked perfectly happy and healthy._

_He laughed like an angel, with a smile to match, and looked in her direction along with Legolas._

_"Nana!" the young boy shouted as he raised his arms to call her over. "Nana! Come and play!"_

_Legolas's voice faded and so did her vision. She had hoped it would never end, but something told her that she would see that young boy again sooner than she thought._

Her love lifted his hand from her belly and came up to kiss her softly, before sliding out of bed to get dressed again.

"_Mmm,"_ she stretched. _"Where are you going?"_ she asked.

Legolas pulled on his trousers and buttoned them up before turning to her. _"I'm going to tell my father that I am going to marry you, legally."_

Lairiel shot up suddenly. _"You're going to what?!"_

"_I mean it Lairi, I wish to marry you as soon as possible." _His eyes sparkled in the brightening sunlight. He was seriously going to tell Thranduil that they were going to marry, with or without his blessing. _"Our family is more important to me than anything. I need him to see that I am serious about this, and maybe he will take me seriously with all other matters."_

Lairiel simply looked at him doubtfully, Thranduil had not supported them this far, and there was little reason to believe that he would now.

Legolas came to sit by her again and took both of her hands in his. _"I understand that you may doubt Ada, but I believe I can change his mind about us, and once he knows about the baby, I'm sure he will be happy for us, I have no brothers of sisters to give him grandchildren, Naneth will certainly be over-joyed, she loves you almost as much as I do."_

That made Lairiel smile and return the kiss he gave her. She could just imagine Queen Amaniel once she heard the news of her grandchild. She would probably drop all other business to come and see Lairiel. Legolas did have a point about not having any other brothers and sisters to produce heirs, that job was left all to him. So maybe, just maybe, Thranduil would accept it.

* * *

"_You are certain of this?"_ Thranduil asked, supporting his head regally with two pale fingers under his chin. The other ellon was on one knee in front of him, his hair blazing red.

"_Absolutely, your Majesty. I have seen it with my own eyes."_ Calenor answered confidently and glanced up at the King. _"Although, I'm afraid that my news of their continued romance does not stop there…"_

Thranduil lowered his hand and took hold of his thrown. _"Continue..."_ It was more of an intrigued order rather than a request.

* * *

Legolas almost bowled over his mother as he turned a corner on his way to the throne room to see his father.

"_Legolas,"_ Amaniel chuckled _"Why the hurrying?"_

"_Naneth,"_ Legolas smiled and pulled her into a loving hug. _"I was just on my way to see Ada. I have something important to tell him."_

Amaniel gave him a sly and playful turn of her lip. _"Something to tell your father that I cannot also know?"_

That earned her one of his full, bright, and rare smiles that usually appeared only when he was truly happy. "_Naneth, you're weakness is needing to know everything first. However, it does also concern you as well as Ada."_

"_Then by all means my son, tell me."_

Legolas took both of his mother's hands in his own. _"Mother, I have found the elleth I wish to spend the rest of my life with. She also feels the same for me and we intend to be married as soon as possible."_

"_That's wonderful news, and I do not need the gift of foresight to tell me who the lucky young elleth is. I'm happy for you and Lairiel."_ Amaniel released a hand to cup his face. _"May you're marriage be happy and healthy, as my your children be."_

"_Naneth…"_Legolas paused. How was he going to break this to her? _"There is more…"_

Luckily, he didn't need to say anything further. Amaniel had always had a hint of foresight in her power. She did not have the ability to see visions, but she always seemed to know where a conversation or moment was heading. _"You mean?"_ She stared at her son, her expression unreadable.

"_Yes,"_ he answered. _"Lairiel is carrying my child. She will give birth this winter."_

Legolas let out a long internal sigh when he saw his mother smile brightly as she ran a hand through his platinum hair which was so similar to her own. _"I suppose my little one is not so little anymore, as he is about to have a little one of his own."_

He could do nothing but smile at her. He knew she was happy, he never truly had been worried about breaking the news to her. His father on the other hand…

"_Your father is not going to like this…"_

"_I know."_ Legolas answered easily and took hold of the hand that rested on his cheek.

"_Your Ada has lived for so many ages of this World, it will take a miracle to make him listen. Perhaps this child is that miracle."_

* * *

"_Ada, I must speak with you urgently,"_ Legolas said as he pushed open the doors to the throne room. He had been in a happy mood after he'd left his mother, who was now on her way to see Lairiel for herself, however upon stepping into the throne room he felt uneasy.

Before his father knelt Calenor, his flaming red hair bright against his green and silver uniform. It looked as thought he had just finished his audience with Legolas's father as he took hold of the King's hand and bowed his head before turning to face Legolas.

The Prince stopped immediately when he saw Calenor's face. He looked so innocent, pale skin and eyes cast down. As custom, he bowed low towards Legolas before taking a step forward. Legolas nodded his head but remained still as the ellon past him.

As he passed by Legolas saw him lift his face, which had now changed its look of innocence to one of malice and spite. What exactly had he been talking to the King about?

Legolas chose to ignore it and as soon as Calenor was out of sight, he turned to address his father again. _"Father, I must speak to you."_

"_Yes my son."_ Thranduil replied, standing and walking over to the large table, where a decanter and goblets had been set out. _"But first, come have a drink with me."_

Legolas stepped forward and took the goblet his father offered to him. "Ada, the service elf that was just here, what did he want?" Legolas wondered if it had anything to do with Lairiel, she had told him before that Calenor might wish ill for them.

Thranduil waved the thought away with a hand as he clutched his own goblet. "Nothing, nothing. He just came with information about staff conditions."

Usually, Legolas would have left the conversation there but something inside told him that he needed to press for more. "_What conditions?"_ he asked suddenly, his voice sounding more urgent that he should have let on.

Thranduil regarded his son closely, raising his eyebrows slightly. _"Legolas, you know that is none of your concern."_ He replied bluntly. _"When you are King then you may take on the matters I am addressed with, however until that day comes I am King and these matters are mine and mine alone. I will deal with them as I deem necessary."_

The two of them kept fierce eye contact, neither daring to look away. Something deep inside Legolas told him that both he and Lairiel were somehow concerned in the matter, however he realized that he had not come here to right any wrongs, but rather to inform his father on his choice of bride. He could not afford to anger him before he had a chance to speak.

"_Forgive me Ada, I suppose my excitement has gotten the better of me,"_ Legolas said, bowing his head. _"I did not mean to pry into business that is not my own."_

"_All is forgiven Legolas, you need not worry."_ Thranduil answered, turning away from his son to sit back upon his throne. _"Now then, you said you needed to speak with me, I guess this is the source of this excitement?"_

"_Yes."_ Legolas came forward, sitting at his father's feet on the steps of the Dias like he used to when he was a small elfling. _"Ada, I have come to tell you that I have found the elf I wish to spend the rest of eternity with."_

Thranduil looked down at his son, his expression betrayed nothing.

"_Ada, I wish to marry Lairiel, for she is my soul mate I am certain of it."_

Still Thranduil did not smile, only his mouth moved against his statue like figure. _"And what of Lairiel? Is she prepared to take on the responsibilities of a future Queen?"_ He took a sip of his wine. _"She is merely a service elf, she knows nothing of leadership." _

"_She is a fast learner, I will teach her all she needs to know, I truly believe she can make a great Queen: she is kind, she will care for the people, her background means she can empathize with them more. Above all, she is strong of mind, she will be a great role model for Mirkwood."_ Legolas kept his eyes fixed upon his father, who was not looking back at him, instead he seemed to be contemplating. Perhaps Legolas's words had reached his soul.

"_From what I have heard, Lairiel wishes only to cloud your mind, take you away from the responsibilities you face. That, or she is seducing you in order to get her hands on the great fortune we have here. I have been informed she is with child; clearly she is seducing others whilst carrying on this childish affair with you. Perhaps, even to her, the father of the child is unknown."_

Legolas slammed his cup on the Dias and stood bolt upright. _"That is not true!"_

Thranduil fixed his eyes on his son with great intent, squinting ever so slightly. _"How can you be certain Legolas? You are not bonded with her therefore you cannot know her true feelings."_

Legolas stood perfectly still, body tense and gulped to moisten his dry throat. Thranduil's sharp eyes noticed this, and so he pressed further.

"_So,"_ he began, emotionless, but his voice stern. _"My own son comes to me wishing to be married. However, I find that he already is so in all but name and ceremony."_

Legolas would have looked away had he not felt such a strong love for Lairiel. She needed him, the baby, they both needed him to be strong and support them, if that meant standing up to his father, then so be it.

"_And the child…"_ Thranduil continued.

"_The child is mine."_ Legolas answered, unflinching. _"Lairiel is due to give birth early this winter. And when it is born, whether you accept it or not, it will be a royal child and will stand as a future heir to the throne of Mirkwood, bastard child or not."_ Thranduil said nothing, but continued to look at his son. "That is why I have come to you father. Not just because I wish to legalize my love for Lairiel, but also for your vanity. There is nothing you can do to stop the birth of this child. I do not care either way, but would you not rather it be born without shame upon your own name. You love to hear gossip about others, but I know how you feel when others gossip about your own flaws." Legolas narrowed his own eyes now. Staring his father down.

They stood in complete silence. The curious eyes and ears that were lurking behind doors and windows did not go unnoticed, at least not by Thranduil. He seemed to look slightly uneasy now his eyes darted to where he knew others were listening.

Instead of backing down completely he simply stood from his throne.

"_You are right my son. I am expecting a Grandchild, and a legitimate Grandchild it will be."_ Thought it was a happy statement, his face showed no emotion to match it. He suddenly began to raise his voice and address those hiding behind doors, as though they had not already heard the commotion beforehand. _"My fellow elves, come, hear what I have to say."_

Slowly, every single entrance to the throne room opened and in stepped at least two-dozen elves, either service or noble.

"Friends," Thranduil gestured to the newcomers, "The time has come for your Prince to marry. I have received great news that I am to have a Grandchild by early winter, therefore a wedding needs to be planned and must take place before then. I trust you all to do your best for Lairiel and Legolas, for they, and this child are the future of Mirkwood."

The king stepped down from the Dias and, without a single glance towards his son, he retired to his own chambers.

* * *

Sorry it was a long one, but i wanted to squeeze as much in here before moving on.. please review, I wanna know what you think.

How do y'all feel about Calenor being so evil. Or Legolas finally standing upto his dad.

Coming up - A Wedding, A Baby and who knows what else lies in store for our young 2,000 year old lovers haha :) Thank you all so much xxx


End file.
